


The Deal

by Medeafic



Series: Captain Spanky Series [7]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Caning, M/M, Mild D/s, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sado-Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medeafic/pseuds/Medeafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris asks Zoe for some advice, and makes a deal with Zach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deal

One of the best things about Zach is that he doesn’t hold a grudge once disagreements are cleared up.  Chris guesses that he’s probably had a lot of experience in letting things go.  So although Chris thinks from time to time about that awful night when they fought, for the most part they move past it and into an easy relationship with each other.  Sometimes Chris will say, "I'm sorry," again, completely out of context, but Zach just touches his arm or kisses him, silently reassuring him that it's forgiven.

Chris is astonished sometimes by the amount of genuine affection he feels for Zach underneath everything else they have.  There are some little things that Zach does that touch his heart unexpectedly, like the way he starts leaving dairy milk for Chris in the fridge.  When he sleeps over, if he has an early call, Zach slips out quietly and tucks the blankets back around Chris so he stays warm. 

“You take good care of your playthings,” Chris says one night, after Zach has begun to carefully massage out the cramps from his back and legs.  He’s had Chris hogtied and gagged, and left him like that for a long, long time, just to see how much he could take before the claustrophobic panic set in.  It took a few hours.  Chris is determined to outlast Zach, at least once, although he hasn’t yet.

“I do,” Zach says, sounding self-satisfied.  “I will return you to the store in mint condition,” he says, pinching at the muscles in Chris’s shoulder.  "Well, maybe near-mint."

“Return me?  You want your money back?”  Chris means it as a joke, but he feels Zach’s fingers still for a moment.

“Nope,” he says.  “Product is as advertised, moveable joints and all.  Arms up.”  He starts rubbing down Chris’s sides, into muscles Chris never knew he had.

“Jesus,” Chris says, wincing. 

“You need to do more yoga,” Zach advises. 

“Mmm,” Chris mumbles.  “Don’t sound so pleased with yourself.”  He shifts under Zach pleasurably.  “So when are we going to do something just for you?”

They have tacitly avoided talking about Zach’s fantasies for a long time, focusing on what Chris wants to try instead.  Even getting hogtied tonight was based on his desire to see how it felt (result: very good).  Chris thought, at first, it was because he’s the newbie to these things and he has so much to try.  But he's starting to wonder.

“We need to try something you like,” Chris yawns.  “Something for _you_.”

“I don’t know if that’s a great idea right now,” Zach says.  “I have a propensity to get really rough.  We should take things slow.”

 _Slow, always slow.  Slow as goddamned continental drift_ , Chris thinks.  Over the months, he’s taken to phrasing their interactions in grandiose language, as if their fucking will literally change the world.  He opens his mouth to say as much but Zach forestalls him.

“Let me guess.  Melting icecaps.  Human evolution and extinction.  Tectonic plates colliding.  Asteroids from space.”

Chris closes his mouth, annoyed that he’s so easy to read.  "Actually, I was going to say thank you for the massage."

“You're welcome."  Zach has finished now, and lies back on the bed with his hands behind his head.  "Why are you in such a hurry, Pine?  Just relax and enjoy the ride."

***

  
Chris wonders about Zach’s definition of rough, because he’s invariably covered in marks and bruises after a night together.  He's a little overwhelmed by the practicalities sometimes.  Most of the time now he can’t go jogging with his shirt off.  Then sometimes there are things that creep up his neck or across his collar bone that look like hickies, that he can pass off as hickies, but are _not_ hickies, and the knowing look of some of the photographers and casting agents is irritating. 

Zach’s aftercare plans are excellent, he agrees, but there’s no getting around the fact that Zach’s fucking leaves visible reminders.

Chris isn’t complaining though.  He’s started to see the beauty of it through Zach’s eyes.  And he wants more.  He's beginning to understand that, for Zach, the real fun happens without the props.  He prefers the physical sensation of violence at his own hands.  He likes the cane because of the pain it causes, but it’s just an instrument.  He owns more sex toys than Chris can almost believe, but rarely uses them now unless Chris expresses an interest. 

But Chris can feel that Zach holds back a lot.  He wants to throw off that control he has over himself.  _Do it,_ Chris always thinks, sometimes says, but Zach never does, even when Chris is reduced to babbling nonsensical pleas.  He can see Zach's want in the baring of teeth, the narrowing of eyes or the spontaneous jerk and clench of a hand.  But Zach always stops himself, turns to intimacy right when Chris can see he wants the violence most.

He answers every question Chris ever puts to him, but still somehow gives non-responses about his own proclivities.

“Zachary,” Chris says.  “A _relationship_ is about what we _both_ want.”

“I always _get_ what I want,” Zach says, showing his teeth in a sharp smile.  “So I worry more about the stuff that _you_ want.”

Chris feels a charge run through him when Zach smiles like that.  It’s only later that it strikes him – Zach uses sex to deflect him.

And he's determined to know every single part of Zachary Quinto, _especially_ the scary bits.  He never thought of himself as a head-over-heels kinda guy, but there it is.  He's totally lost.  Totally Spock-cocked.  Totally _Zach_ -cocked.  But since he’s still so new to the mysterious world of dating men, Chris decides to seek advice.  He calls Zoe, since she’s one of the few he thinks might sympathize, and she also knows Zach pretty well.

“You’re asking _me_ what makes men tick?” she says, incredulous.  “Chris, honey, of the two of us, you are definitely better qualified.”

“Just tell me what you know,” he insists.  “How do _you_ get a guy to talk to you?  Open up about stuff?  Do that emotional talky thing we don’t like doing?”

She breaks off in the middle of a sigh, and he wonders if she’s going to stall again.  But then she says, “Food.  Flattery.  Sex.  Generally sex works best.  And we are never discussing this again, because I’m going to have to kiss Zach in the sequel and it’s going to be weird enough with you on set.”

“Thanks, Zoe,” he grins.  “You can be my first real fag hag if you like.”  She hangs up on him.

  
***

  
Chris decides a triple-whammy is the best way to get an outcome. 

He makes Zach a tofu omelette for brunch one Sunday, with a recipe he finds online, involving things called nutritional yeast, chickpea flour and black salt.  Plus hot buttered toast and fried hash browns on the side, because Chris thinks Zach looks good with a greasy mouth.  The whole thing actually turns out pretty well, for tofu. 

While they’re eating, he tells Zach how much he likes his new shirt.  Zach just raises an eyebrow, but Chris can tell he’s pleased.  _That Zoe_ , Chris thinks fondly.  _She knows of which she speaks_.

Next in line is the sex, which has been the hardest bit to plan.

Chris has had to think long and hard about what Zach might bargain over.  Because truth be told, he does just take what he wants.  If it’s something new he always talks to Chris beforehand, says “I want X,” and Chris says yes, no or maybe.  Over the months, “no” has become increasingly unlikely.

The other problem is that Zach is endlessly inventive, and while he has some things that he comes back to again and again, most of the time being with him is a total rollercoaster.  Chris begins to despair of ever thinking of something kinky enough, hot enough, _Zach_ enough.

He’s considered the two things that Zach still gravitates to among his props: the cane and the crop.  The crop because he knows Chris likes it.  Stings without too much hurt.  Sometimes Zach even whips Chris’s hard cock with it, because he can be gentle enough and targeted enough.  But it’s the cane, still and always, that Zach loves most.  Chris hates the cane, has learned to loathe it.  He likes the after-part and he even likes the fear before, the horrible anticipation, but the pain itself is something that never fails to make him scream. 

But that’s what Zach loves about it.

“Soooo,” Chris drawls, once Zach has finished his omelette and his soy latte.  “I wanna make a deal.”

Zach looks at him, his mouth still shiny with oil from the hash browns.  “ _You_ want to make a deal with _me_?” he asks slowly.  He looks intrigued.  They've never done it this way round before.

“Because once you make a deal, that’s it, right?” Chris says.  “Just as you say.”

“Continue,” Zach says.  His eyes are bright.  He licks his mouth, but the grease perseveres, making him look like he’s wearing shiny lip gloss.  It’s adorable.

Chris says, “Here’s my proposal: the cane.  You can hit me – let’s say ten times.”

“Mm.”  Chris can tell what Zach is thinking: _I can do_ that _whenever I want,_ although Chris usually calls for a stop or time out by the eighth stroke.

“And I will keep quiet.  No noise at all.  And – no gag either.”  Zach looks highly interested.  Chris almost smiles.

“Safe words?” Zach asks.

“That would count as noise, wouldn’t it?” Chris says.  “So.  The deal is, if I keep quiet during the whole thing, you give me an answer to something I want to know.”

“You’re throwing away your safe words so you can ask me a _question_?”  Zach frowns, and Chris can see his mind working over furiously.

Chris is hoping he won’t figure it out, not yet.  “I’m not throwing them away, I’m making a deal.  I’ll use them if I need them, but that would break our agreement.”  He leans forward.  “And I don’t want to ask you a question.”  He’s learned his lesson there.  “I want you to give me an answer.  Full and complete.  That’s the deal.  As many questions or as much talking as it takes to get there.  Until I’m satisfied.”

That’s it, right there – Chris sees the reserve hit Zach’s eyes again.

“Why don’t you just ask me now?  What is it?”

Chris tips his head slightly to the side, gives his gotta-wear-shades bright smile.  “That’s for me to know and for you to find out.”  He knows that’ll work, hit Zach’s buttons just right.

It does.  Lust flares, flooding Zach’s cheekbones with red, his eyes glazing just a little.  “Now?” he asks.

Chris swallows.  “Yeah,” he says.  “Now.”  His voice is low and raspy and he can see it goes straight to Zach’s cock. 

And just like that, Chris knows he has him.  He’s gotta send Zoe flowers or something.

  
***

  
“Safe words,” is the only thing Zach says to him before he shoves Chris over the bed.

“Enterprise, drastic, blah blah blah,” Chris says into the sheets. 

“Get your clothes off,” Zach says.  When Chris starts to shuffle up off the bed, he’s shoved back down, hard.  “No.  Right there, on your face.  Just like that.”

That’s more difficult.  But Chris is secretly glad Zach’s not going to make it easy for him.  He kicks off his shoes, and lifts his hips to unbutton his jeans.  He knows Zach loves this part, watching him remove his clothes slowly, still after these months self-conscious about it.  He shrugs everything down to his ankles, flails it off, his own semi catching in the bed clothes as he struggles.  The top half is easier.

“So we made a deal,” Zach says, after looking him over for longer than he ever has.

“Yeah.”

“I’m not going to work you up,” Zach says calmly.  Chris cringes.  Very occasionally, Zach will start in on him right away, before Chris’s arousal or endorphins give any leeway.  It’s never ended well for Chris, who screams out “Enterprise!” early and loud.

But he kind of knew that’s how it would go down.  Zach likes to control and will take any opportunity he’s given.  “Okay,” he says.

“Ten strokes?” Zach checks.

“That’s what I said,” Chris replies, and wishes he hadn’t as soon as it’s out of his mouth.  He sounds cocky, swaggering.  _Jesus Christ, just shut up_ , he thinks.

And Zach swings just as he finishes the thought, trying to catch him off guard.  Chris bites hard, teeth on teeth, makes the smallest of sighs in his own mouth.  Doesn’t count as noise, and Zach knows it.

He finds it pretty easy through the first five, his focus on the outcome. 

“Halfway through, Christopher,” Zach says.  He’s breathing hard, from effort or excitement Chris can’t tell.  He pauses.  “Put your hands behind your back.”  Chris obeys, feels Zach tie him up quickly with one of those soft silk ropes he has.

But this is a positive sign for Chris.  Zach ties him when he thinks his free hands, clutching at the bed or the wall or the kitchen bench are helping him to deal with the pain.  So Zach is trying to up the stakes.

Which also means he’s starting to consider the possibility that Chris will stay silent.  Despite himself, despite his firing nerve ends and the screaming part of his brain, Chris smirks into the sheets.  If Zach thinks it, Chris can do it.  And he wasn’t quite sure before.

The next stroke would have broken his vow of silence, though, if he hadn’t been biting into the bedspread.  Chris is starting to see little lights exploding, whether his eyes are open or shut.  Zach is rarely this tough on him, not with the cane.

But there are only four more now.

The next one, Chris is afraid, made him scream like a motherfucker, but then he realizes it was just in his own mind.  He’s starting to feel different, lighter, like he could just step out of his own body.  Eight and nine pass by.  He sees canyons and clouds, he’s standing on the edge.  _Well, that’s new_ , he thinks.  And then immediately he’s back in his body, hard.  He can hear Zach’s heavy breathing, and his own.  Hears Zach unzip his own jeans and quickly strip off his clothes. 

The final stroke – Chris could swear it’s nothing, just a tap.  And he’s had endorphins rush before and he’s felt the pleasure from pain before, but this is different.  He feels exalted. 

Zach has thrown the cane down, almost in frustration from what Chris can hear.  Then he’s on top, forcing his dick into Chris’s tied hands.  Zach fucks him like that, into his sweating palms tied in an awkward, silent prayer.  When Chris feels hot come blanket his wrists, he shouts in triumph.  Coming down, shivering, he’s surprised to find his own stomach is cool and sticky; he came too.  Sometime.  He's not sure when.

“You,” says Zach, sounding like he can’t believe it.  “You little.  You –”  And then he starts laughing against Chris’s back.

  
***

  
“We had a deal,” Chris says later.  He rolls to pull Zach close against his back.  He’s tired, sore, but still determined.  "Tell me...tell me about one of your relationships." 

He feels Zach move away slightly, his muscles tensing.  Chris _knows_ , like his mouth and tongue know the ridges on Zach’s cock, that he wants to ask, _Why_?  But he doesn’t.  Clears his throat.  "I don't know if The Ex Game is really a good idea, Christopher." 

"We had a deal."

Zach sighs.  "Okay.  What do you want to know?"

"Well, what's the longest relationship you've had, for starters." 

"I don’t know.  Nine months.  I guess.”

Okay.  Chris was kind of expecting something longer.  A _lot_ longer.  And more definite.  “Nine months?” Chris clarifies. 

“Well.  I guess.  I’m counting since Tokyo.”

Chris has to think about that for a second.  “What?”

“Tokyo.”

“You’re telling me that your _longest relationship_ has been – with _me_?”  And Chris promised himself since he first thought up this scheme that he wouldn’t react with surprise or shock to anything Zach says, but come on, that’s too much.  He grabs behind himself at Zach before he can pull away.  “We weren’t official then,” he says.  “So that doesn’t count.”

“I answered your question, Pine, so let me go.  I need to shower.  Get home and walk Noah.”

“No,” Chris crows.  “That wasn’t the deal.”  He knows Zach is uncomfortable, but he can’t help it.  He’s loving this on a childish level.  He’s finally learned how to play Zach’s game to his own benefit.

“Fine,” Zach says.  “In that case, it was around six months.  Now can I go?”

“Hell, no.  When was this six month thing?”

“A few years back,” Zach says dully.

Chris twists around to look at Zach’s face, and starts to get worried.  He’s never seen Zach look this way before, so troubled.  So – _afraid_.

“And since then?” Chris asks.

“I've dated for a couple of months here and there.”  Chris waits.  Zach says with a carefully neutral tone, “Every guy - when I get too rough, they leave me afterwards, days or sometimes weeks, but they always leave.  Even if I pull it back again.  They start thinking I’m like that all the way through, in everything I do.”

“But you are _not_ like that,” Chris says.  He’s seen Zach carry cockroaches safely outside rather than kill them.

“I guess Sylar didn’t help.  But anyway.  There were enough people in clubs who wanted it the way I did, and worse.  Just for a night, for a few hours.  And I never had to see them again afterwards.”

Chris suddenly gets it.  Zach expecting all his lovers to leave him just because of who he is.  But never taking the easy route and hiding himself.  He feels his chest tighten up.

Zach falls back on the pillow and starts singing a Talking Heads song under his breath.  “Psycho killer, _qu'est-ce que c'est_?”  Chris has to smile.

“Do you think I’ll leave you?” he asks finally.  Zach makes a movement in the bed that might be a shrug or might be a physical jerk away from something he doesn’t want to hear.  He doesn’t reply.  “We made a deal,” Chris reminds him.

“Yeah,” he says, with a flash of something awful in his face.  Anguish and – Chris never thought he would see this, not from Jung-loving, yoga-performing, tofu-eating, allegedly psychoanalyzed and integrated Zach – self-loathing.  “I’m just trying to make it last as long as possible, Christopher.”  He slides out of the bed and pads to the bathroom.  Chris faintly hears him start the shower.

He lies there, wondering.  He wishes he could call Zoe again for advice, but there’s no way that conversation would get past the first sentence.

 _Don’t just lie here, you asshole_ , he tells himself.  _What would Zoe do?_

Chris gets up and goes to Zach, who is scrubbing at his face like he wishes it would come off under the water.  He opens the shower door and pulls Zach’s hands down. 

“Don’t do that,” he says.  “It promotes wrinkles.”

Even Zach has to laugh at that.  “Fuck you,” he says.

“Please do,” Chris says.  He grabs at Zach’s dick. 

“You shouldn’t be in here yet,” Zach says.  “Need time to let that cream soak into your ass for the bruises.”

“Yeah, well, fuck my ass,” Chris says, and sees Zach roll his eyes at the terrible double entendre.  He slides up against him.  The water is warm and actually soothing on the cane marks.  Zach looks faintly surprised.

“I’m not kidding,” he says against Zach’s mouth.  “Noah can wait.”  He’s stroking Zach’s dick with purpose.  It’s only a matter of time before the natural reflex will kick in.

Zach shoves Chris up hard against the glass, which shudders but holds.  He kisses him hard, rubbing himself into Chris’s stomach.  Their cocks catch against each other, and Zach grabs at them both.  He likes jerking them together.  Chris likes it too, and especially now with the water pouring over as extra stimulation.  He starts breathing harder into Zach’s mouth.

“Turn,” Zach snaps, and pushes him up against the more secure tiled wall.  Chris sees him reaching for the oh-so-convenient tube he keeps in the shower, just for things like this.  “You’re out of rubbers,” Zach says after a second, annoyed.  Chris usually keeps those in the shower too, too lazy to care about the fact that it’s not recommended.  Zach usually complains about _that_.  They get used up so quick, what’s the difference, is Chris’s philosophy.

“Just do it,” Chris says, laughing.  “I want you to.  Always wanted you to.”

Zach hesitates, but then Chris feels his fingers on his ass, rubbing between the crack.  Zach’s fingers find his target and slip inside, the lube cooler against the heat of the shower.  Chris pushes back, feeling open.  He’s so relaxed, all over.  Feels Zach’s cock replace his fingers.  Chris pushes back, wanting it in him as soon as possible.

Zach lets him fuck himself for a few minutes, but then his instincts take over again.  He pushes Chris flat against the shower wall, lifting him up on his toes.  Chris scrabbles to get purchase.  They haven’t had a shower accident yet, but he’s not looking for one either.

He feels Zach bite, like always, and it’s like coming home.  “Yes, like that,” Chris hisses.  “I love that.  Harder.”  He wants Zach inside of him any way he can be, teeth included.  But Zach won’t do it.

“No,” he says, pulling back his mouth.  “I still want this.  Just like this.”  Chris understands.  Zach bites him again, but gently, more lips than teeth.

“Then fuck me,” Chris says, grabbing back at his hip, pulling him inside as much as he can.  Zach starts slamming into him, a hard and unsteady rhythm.  Chris has no idea how Zach can come from it, but he does, his breathing ragged and desperate.  It almost sounds like he’s sobbing, but there’s water everywhere and Chris is caught up in his own pleasure; he's not really sure.  He feels Zach slide out eventually, drained, but he’s still breathing harshly against his ear.

“You don’t get to come this time,” Zach tells him, and he sounds almost petulant.  He turns Chris around and they look at each other.  Chris smiles.

“That’s fine,” he says.  “I got what Iwanted.”  Zach looks dangerous.  “Don’t be like that,” Chris wheedles.

Zach grips his hair.  “You're such a –” He breaks off, glares at him.  “Such a fucking little…fuck,” he says.  He seems confused by his own lack of eloquence.

“I know,” Chris says.  “But I’m _your_ fucking little fuck, Zachary.”  He pulls him close, kisses him.  “Don’t be mad at me.”  He feels Zach starting to relax.  "Trust me," Chris says.  "You need to trust me, more than you have been.  Please."

Zach's head falls forward on to Chris's shoulder.  "Okay," he says, his voice almost drowned out by the water.  "Okay."  He pulls back and Chris is relieved to see him start smiling.  "That was surprisingly well-played, Pine."

"Well, Zoe helped," Chris says.  Zach lifts his eyebrows.  "I'll explain another time."


End file.
